The 7 things I hate about Malfoy
by Gregorasaur
Summary: Bit of a songfic on 7 things by Miley Cyrus. I don't even really like her but I think the fanfic is okay. Just take a look. M for innuendos and swearing, also because I'm paranoid!


**So before you read this know that I don't own this song nor do I own Harry Potter. Sadly. **

Everyone in the great hall were murmuring about why they were brought there at such a time in the night. It was midnight and every rule was being broken to have this happen. Even if Hermione had gotten the headmasters approval it still made her nervous. Taking in a deep breath she walked up the steps onto the teachers dining space. The table had been moved so that she could perform. Her costume was metallic red and green. Slytherin and Gryffindor colours to prove the point of this whole thing. Her lovely, chocolate brown eyes scanned the audience for the one person she needed to be there. Sure enough he was slouched against the back wall talking to his friends, when he noticed her however he stood bolt upright, wide eyes staring at her with confusion. Why was his woman standing in front of a load of hormonal teens in such revealing clothes! That's when she began, gazing at him the whole time so he knew it was directed at him.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

Malfoy was even more confused. _Why are you singing to us Hermione? What do you want us to know?_ He realised she was looking at him and decided it was all directed at him.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the hall  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

_Is she talking about out argument? Did she assume that the fuck buddy relationship we had was over? How naive._ He thought..For the moment.

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, you're games, you're so secure  
You 'love' me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

His blood started to heat up. _She hates me! What a little slut! Why is she telling me this through a stupid song that I don't even know through a crowd of people?_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing I hate most that you do  
You make me love you_

He scanned her face and registered the hurt look that she was wearing. He'd hurt her without knowing it. He had thought she knew it was an act. And what was this about love? They had agreed not to discuss feelings.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

_That's not happening. Malfoys never apologise. _He smirked lounging back against the wall.

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you owl it, I'll remove it  
Lets be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, you're games, you're so secure  
You 'love' me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Oh god not again! I think these things are called choruses. How tedious._ He rolled his eyes in boredom.

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing I hate most that you do  
You make me love you_

_And compared to all the nice things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_Ooh this should be good. I'm sure she won't mention the way I make her scream._ He let out a low chuckle, receiving a quizzical look from Hermione's friends and Pansy. Blaise just gave them all a knowing smile. Blaise always knew everything!

_The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your stupid smirk  
When we kiss I'm hypnotised  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I hate that that's both that I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do_

Something suddenly clicked in Draco as he watched Hermione close the distance between them. She stopped about 7 steps away.

"Well Draco..Either make the steps or go to her." Hermione pointed at Pansy with a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you mean her mudblood? You can't possibly think that Draco would be interested in you. Come on Drakie-poo!" She giggled, walking over to his arm.

"You think I'd like _her_ over you?" He said her in a disgusted way, taking one step towards Hermione. Everyone was watching intensely.

"I assumed you and her were an item from the way she calls you Drakie-poo and hangs on your every word." Hermione arched one eyebrow in confusion as Draco took another step in her favour.

"No. I'd never like that thing when I have someone like you..Loving me?" He hesitated, not sure if he was right in saying it. Another step towards the scantily clad woman.

"Why did you hesitate? Of course I love you Draco. And I know it's hard for you but I'm sure I can wait. Just stop being such a dick to me in public." She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a fake annoyed huff. Draco smirked, a true Malfoy smirk, which then turned into a soft smile.

"I might already..Love you. Plus I can't very well be mean to you now that you've outed our whole relationship." Hermione let out a giggle and Draco left one step between them.

"Oops..." Draco finished the distance and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug, showing kisses over her jaw line, neck and ears. He then proceeded to lift her into a princess hold and walk to the massive door. He stopped just before it, backing up until he was leant against the door.

"And Weasley! Don't even THINK about touching Granger now. She's mine." Then he was gone, leaving the great hall in a state of confusion, anger, sadness and a little bit of happiness coming from Blaise.


End file.
